Christmas Wish
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Bisakah aku membuat sebuah harapan? Bisakah aku menjadi egois? Bisakah aku berharap agar kau selalu di sisiku setiap saat? Menceritakan tentang harapan seorang gadis yang telah ia pendam sedalam mungkin hingga tak seorangpun tahu -For JeRza Competition Fic-


Christmas Wish

Bisakah aku membuat sebuah harapan? Bisakah aku menjadi egois? Bisakah aku berharap agar kau selalu di sisiku setiap saat? Menceritakan tentang harapan seorang gadis yang telah ia pendam sedalam mungkin hingga tak seorangpun tahu.

-For JeRza Competition Fic-

Chapter 1

-Bandara Fiore-

"hei, dia belum datang?"tanya gadis berambut blondie, "sabarlah Luce, ini masih jam 7.45. Kalaupun dia terlambat dunia tak akan kiamat"jawab pemuda disampingnya

"t-tapi kan aku khawatir! Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba pesawat yang ditumpanginya terbakar, bagaimana jika dia tersesat?"bela gadis yang bisa kita panggil Lucy atau Luce ini, pemuda di sampingnya menghela nafas berat, "dia sudah berumur 21 tahun. Dua-puluh-satu. Mana mungkin dia tersesat? Dan lagi, jangan mendoakan apa yang kau katakan tadi."ucapnya sambil menekan kata 'dua puluh satu'

"tapi dia sudah lama di London kan? Bisa saja-"

"hey, how are you? Good?"tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Lucy pelan, semuanya menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis yang mereka-Lucy- khawatirkan. Lucy langsung berbalik dan memeluk gadis itu, "Erzaaaaa!"

"lihatkan? Dia baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya."ucap pemuda bersurai raven ini. "kau harus melihatnya tadi, dia seperti tante-tante yang kehilangan dompetnya."timpal pemuda bersurai salmon, semuanya terbahak

"tapi terima kasih, kalian sudah mau datang untuk menjemputku."ucap Erza menatap ketiga temannya ini, "yosh, untuk merayakan kepulangan Erza ke Fiore bagaimana jika kita makan? Sushi? Ramen? Aku yang traktir."ucap Natsu bersemangat, semua saling bertatapan

"ti-"

"ayo!"

XXX

"kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Lucy menatap Gray dan Erza bergantian, "aku tidak usah, aku tidak lapar sama sekali."tolak Erza disertai anggukan Gray

"mou, jangan seperti itu. ayolah."ucap Lucy merajuk, "aku benar-benar tidak lapar Lucy,"ucap Gray

Tak lama setelah Gray mengatakan itu, Gray dan Lucy langsung berdebat. Kebiasaan pikir Erza. Memang, kalau Lucy berpendapat-pendapat konyol- pasti Gray selalu menolak pendapat Lucy, dan itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Erza.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran, banyak pasangan sedang berkencan-mungkin- menikmati makanannya sambil bersenda gurau. Banyak pula sekelompok siswi SMP, SMA menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenda gurau ataupun sekedar mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat pemilik iris coklat pastel ini tertarik. Eh? Tertarik? Tertarik atau malah... Membuat emosinya bangkit? Ya, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu duduk termenung sendirian di meja dekat jendela. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, 'apa dia sedang sakit?'pikir Erza menatap khawatir pemuda itu

Khawatir? Untuk apa khawatir kepada seseorang yang sudah membuangnya? Menginjak-injak perasaannya 8 tahun yang lalu? Oh yang benar saja...

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan sekarang mata mereka saling bertemu. Erza menatap pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu menatap Erza. Erza dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tatapan mata pemuda ini.

Ia hampir melupakan warna greensea yang lembut dan menenangkan itu. Tapi, mengingatnya juga akan membuatnya sakit. Jadi apa yang membuatnya ingin melupakan semua tentang pemuda itu?

"Erza, kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya Lucy membuyarkan lamunan Erza, Erza tersentak lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "b-bukan apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."ucapnya sembari berdiri

"eh? Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Lucy, Erza mengambil daftar menu yang dipegang Natsu lalu melihatnya sebentar, "chicken katsu dan teh hijau."ucapnya setelah itu langsung ngacir ke toilet

"ya sudah itu pesanannya," Pelayan segera menulis pesanan Erza, "kau?"tanya Lucy menatap Gray yang ternyata menatap tajam kepergian sang gadis yang sudah memikat hatinya itu

"Gray!"ucap Lucy dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan dan membuat pemilik gelar 'King of Ice' saat sekolah dulu itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lucy, "ada apa?"

"kau pesan apa? Cepatlah, pelayan ini sudah lama menunggu kita." Gray terkesiap lalu memandangi daftar menu, "like Erza." Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu menuliskan pesanan di note kecil yang dibawanya lalu mengambil daftar menu yang ada di meja dan pergi menuju ke dapur

"hei Ice Boy, bukannya kau itu alergi dengan teh hijau ya? kenapa malah memesan itu?"tanya Natsu menatap Gray, "eeehh? Benar juga! Kenapa aku memesan teh hijau?!"ucap Gray tersadar-histeris-

Lucy dan Natsu saling bertatapan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "kau sih, sudah terlanjur pesan kan. Emang daritadi mikirin apa sih? kok sampe gak denger Erza pesen apa."tanya Lucy

Gray menghela nafas sejenak, "nandemonai." Lucy langsung cemberut, "oh ayolah, kita sudah berteman sejak SD. Apa kau curiga kalau kami akan membeberkan rahasiamu?"

Gray menggeleng, "kalau soal itu aku percaya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk memasukkan kalian ke dalam masalah ini."ucap Gray menatap kedua sahabatnya ini lalu melirik ke arah meja di dekat jendela yang ditempati oleh pemuda yang ingin dihilangkannya dari muka bumi

'Jellal Fernandes...'

XXX

*soundtrack air keran*

Erza membasuh wajahnya dengan air #ya iyalah pake air, masa pake nasi? #plak! Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyegarkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau akibat pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi lalu membukanya kembali.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau pertemukan kami? Kenapa kau pertemukan kami di sini?

Erza merutuki dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, kenapa dia mendatangi pesta itu? Dan kenapa pula dia harus menjadi pasangan dansanya?

*dzzzrrtt dzzzrrt*

Getaran handphone Erza terdengar (?), Erza segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana dan menjawabnya, "hei Erza where are you? I and Maria at the a restaurant near the airport." Erza terkejut, "Danny? Are you Danny?"

"don't kidding to me okay? Where are you and what are you doing now? We very tired to search you, you know? We'll wait you in here.", "oh come on, i'm tired too. Can't you-"

"Erza, mereka ini teman-teman kamu? Yang namanya Lucy, Natsu dan Gray. Apa mereka temanmu?"sahut seorang wanita di sebrang, Erza mendelik lalu segera keluar dan berlari menuju meja yang ditempatinya tadi.

XXX

"oh, jadi Erza balik ke sini bukan karena pulang kampung?"tanya Lucy mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Danny, Maria dan Erza sendiri, sedangkan yang menjelaskan manggut-manggut. "dan kalian adalah teman Erza di London?"tanya Natsu, Danny dan Maria mengangguk

"Danny ini asli orang London nama panjangnya Danny Hecmatika, sedangkan Maria dia asli Indonesia nama panjangnya Maria Karina."jelas Erza, "apa Danny bisa berbahasa jepang?"tanya Natsu

"Danny? Dia bisa."

"tapi kenapa dia tak memakai bahasa jepang tadi?"tanya Lucy heran, "entahlah, dia memang seperti itu."jawab Erza sedangkan Danny meliriknya tajam

"oh ya, bagaimana jika kalian ikut makan bersama kami? Kebetulan-", "ah sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku dan Erza ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."potong Gray sambil memegang tangan Erza, Erza tersentak

"eh? Suatu tempat? Hanya berdua?" Semua bertukar pandang lalu menatap Gray dan Erza intens, "kalian..."ucap Lucy dan Maria mendekat ke Gray dan Erza

"... Pacaran?"sambung Natsu dan Danny bersamaan

"etto...", "iie, aku tak pacaran dengan Erza. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padanya."jawab Gray datar lalu mengambil jaket miliknya dan sarung tangannya

"kenapa kau tak menceritakannya disini?"tanya Danny dingin-penasaran-, Gray menatap pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam lalu menggeleng, "kalian tak akan pernah tau apa yang kuceritakan. Sudah ya, jaa!" Gray lalu menarik tangan Erza keluar sebelum ada pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkan Danny.

Ia mulai merasa bahwa Danny menyukai Erza dan sangat tidak suka jika Erza digandeng oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "hey Gray, kau mau membawaku kemana?"tanya Erza dingin sambil menatap Gray

"sekarang bolehkan aku bertanya? Apa yang membuatmu terkejut tadi?"tanya Gray, Erza tak menjawab. "dan... apa yang kau lihat tadi adalah... Jellal? Jellal Fernandes?"

.

**The End**

.

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang memakan waktu #emang waktu bisa dimakan? #plak! Hampir 3 minggu ini.

Jellal: bukannya karna lo males ya?

Author: enak aja lo, fic ini lama banget buatnya karna gue kena WB #apaan tuh? #plak!

Gray: lo berdua tengkar mulu, mending bantuin gue bikin es serut(?)

Jellal n' Author: ga guna - -

Gray: apa kalian bilang?! Ngajak berantem?

Jellal: ayo!

Happy: readers mari kita lupakan kedua orang di atas, sekarang gimana kalo kalian reviews fic ini? daripada orang aneh di sana nangis. #nunjuk Author

Author: sialan lo! Gue gak nangis! Btw, itu bener juga. Yang baca reviews ya, supaya bisa lanjut ini ficnya? Ya? Flame? Silahkan ^^


End file.
